pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyndaquil
|} Cyndaquil (Japanese: ヒノアラシ Hinoarashi) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 14, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Cyndaquil is one of the three starter Pokémon of Johto available at the beginning of . Biology Cyndaquil is a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. Cyndaquil seems to be a composite of features from the and the shrew. The echidna features are the flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are often closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. Cyndaquil is usually timid by nature and often curls into a ball when intimidated. It has four red spots on its back from which its flames erupt. Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself using these flames. The fire grows more powerful as Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive. Though rare in the wild, few can be found living on . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Cyndaquil Ash Ketchum captured a in Good 'Quil Hunting. During its early days on Ash's team, Cyndaquil was easily tired-out (e.g. waiting a while for the flames on its back to ignite so it could use attacks). Eventually, Cyndaquil overcame its shortcomings. Ash left his Cyndaquil, along with the rest of his Johto team (save for ), at 's lab when he set out for Hoenn. Later, Ash called Cyndaquil back into his party for the Sinnoh League in An Old Family Blend!. It evolved into after a battle with 's mecha. Jimmy's Cyndaquil Cyndaquil is 's starter Pokémon that he received from Professor Elm. Dawn's Cyndaquil In An Egg Scramble!, defeated in a battle, winning an . Shortly after, the Egg hatched into a Cyndaquil. It later evolved into a in SS024. Other Cyndaquil first appeared in the anime in Don't Touch That 'dile as one of the three starter Pokémon Professor Elm had to give out at his lab. Cyndaquil has a role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life alongside the other Johto starter Pokémon, and . Minor appearances has a pet Cyndaquil which appeared in Queen of the Serpentine. A Cyndaquil is owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training!. A Cyndaquil made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, Kiaraway, a Fire-type Pokémon Trainer, owns a male Cyndaquil. He is one of his most used Pokémon, first appearing with in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Professor Elm owned a Cyndaquil that was kept in his lab. It joined 's team to rescue the stolen by the thief and was named Exbo for the explosive flames on its back. It later evolved into a and a . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga During the first chapter of the series, Cyndaquil was shown as one of the Pokémon Professor Elm was giving away. Cyndaquil is 's starter Pokémon in The Golden Boys manga. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga A Cyndaquil was seen as one of the Pokémon Professor Elm was giving away in the first chapter. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Prior to 's arrival in New Bark Town, was given a Cyndaquil while chose . In the TCG In the TFG One Cyndaquil figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Cyndaquil will aim a diagonally towards the ground in one direction. It is one of the easiest Pokémon to avoid, however. It can also be knocked off the screen. Trophy information Cyndaquil frighten easily, so they're often found curled up in balls. When threatened, they flare the flames on their backs to drive off enemies. Cyndaquil was one of the three Pokémon that Trainers could choose from at the beginning of Pokémon Silver, Gold, and Crystal. No one knows if their eyes are open. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cyndaquil is not a Poké Ball item anymore. It is only a trophy. Trophy information "A Fire Mouse Pokémon. It's a timid creature that often curls up into a ball. When threatened, it flares up the flames on its back to scare off enemies. When it's angry, it can produce powerful flames, but when it's tired, it has trouble producing fire and suffers from incomplete combustion. When it levels up, it evolves into Quilava. Its squinty eyes are adorable." Game data NPC appearances * : Hitting Cyndaquil will knock it back. After a few hits, Cyndaquil will be knocked into the Egg stand and the flame on its back will start heating the Egg. Hitting Cyndaquil one more time will cause the Egg to hatch and the player will have a chance to catch the newly hatched Pokémon. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} after first entering the Hall of Fame}} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Available at the start}} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |t=FFF|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field }} |area=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 34, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 426}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Area 15: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Double-Edge Cyndaquil|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Double-Edge Cyndaquil}} |Gather More Pokémon! Second Campaign Cyndaquil|Japanese|Japan|10|December 9, 2005 to January 10, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Cyndaquil}} |Pokémon Lab Cyndaquil|Japanese region|Online|5|December 23, 2015 to May 9, 2016 July 16 to October 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cyndaquil}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By s |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=156 |name2=Quilava |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=157 |name3=Typhlosion |type1-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Cyndaquil is the only Fire-type starter Pokémon that retains a pure Fire type throughout its entire evolutionary line. Origin Its appearance is based on the , but it also has traits of s, and , such as its long snout, and its closed eyes may be a reference to baby s, as its is based on one. When its fire is lit, the fire resembles the quills of the . Name origin Cyndaquil is a combination of ''cinder (ashes) and quill (referring to needle-like hairs). Hinoarashi may be a combination of 火 hi (fire) and 山荒 yama-arashi ( ). It can be taken to mean 火の嵐 hi no arashi (storm of fire). In other languages ; also a pun on }} |fr=Héricendre|frmeaning=From and |es=Cyndaquil|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Feurigel|demeaning=From and |it=Cyndaquil|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=브케인 Beukein|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=火球鼠 Fókàuhsyú|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fireball rodent" |zh_cmn=火球鼠 Huŏqiúshŭ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fireball rodent" |hi=सिंडाकुईल Cyndaquil|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Синдаквил Sindakvil|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Cyndaquil *Jimmy's Cyndaquil *Dawn's Cyndaquil *Exbo Notes External links * |} 155 155 155 Cyndaquil (default) de:Feurigel fr:Héricendre it:Cyndaquil ja:ヒノアラシ pl:Cyndaquil zh:火球鼠